Mark 45
Mark Guerrero '''is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. (Prologue Season-3). He is an old and first ever sidekick of Johnny Cooper and one of the founders of The Cooper Gang alongside Johnny Cooper, Panda Jeans and Bryan Deep. He is known to have the Benjamin Button disease when he was traveling to New York City for his planned assassination on Reggie Fils Aim, supposedly it was transferred when Freddie Mercury where in a room alone. He is also known for saying Shia LaBeouf a lot for one hour at random times. '''Biography During birth, he ripped his mother's stomach like an Alien from the Alien movies. This ended up killing her mother and leaving Mark alone with his father, Don Vito. Vito was known to whip Guerrero if he didn't serve him food, he was becoming like a slave to Vito. One day, Mark had enough and grabbed his bat and beated the shit out of Vito like there was no tomorrow. He escaped his house and went to New York City to kill Reggie Films Aim as he was the reason he killed his mother because Reggie drugged his mother when having an affair with Vito. Upon traveling thru the city, he finds a hole that seems to be meteor shape size. Upon inspecting the hole, he finds Johnny Cooper all injured. He grabs him and puts him into a abandon building where they got to spend there for weeks so Cooper was able to heal. Through this, they got to know each other and created a friendship. Cooper teached Guerrero some of his Thievious moves which created Mark as a sidekick Thief. They went on to steal treasure through the city while causing homicides as they where drunk. During this, Guerrero remembered why he even went to New York, so he went to go Reggie but during this, he was separated from Cooper due to the large crowd, Guerrero met Mercury during a performance of Queen, he got an autograph and a little more than that during an interview on a room alone. When Cooper tried to find Mark outside, he found him laying in the floor butt naked. He got the Freddie Mercury and Benjamin Button disease. However Mark did not tell Cooper about this. Journey in Hell Cooper bought a house for Mark alone as he had to go back to space, however Guerrero felt alone and decided to go to kill Films aim who he forgot to kill during his trip to New York, however Mark was runned over by Don Vito who was still alive after his major injury, Mark was trying to escape but his legs where broken, Don Vito goes up to him which reveals that his head is half broken, he takes out his barbed wire bat and hit Mark until his brain was nothing but Squashed Chinese food. He woke up in hell where he spend most of his life in jail while getting raped by Ogres as a torture device, one day, he finds Bryan Keen Deep who helps him get out of there both needed to get their souls back from the devil of Cuphead, they decided to sell their bodies as prostitutes. 5 years passed and their asses and dicks where nothing but red beaten sticks. But they managed to get it on with the devil who had a huge spider hairy cock. Luckily Bryan used his name Bryan deep throat and used is throat to suck this horny devil's penis. When the devil was unconscious due to the power of Bryan's sex. Mark 45 and him managed to get out with their souls where they ended up in heaven (Funny enough Johnny and Eduardo where in Hell fighting Shrek when this was happening) Founding The Cooper Gang When he returned home, he was teleported near a prison where he was all naked, he ran to get shelter. He ends up in a bar where he begins to drink and get drunk, becoming a asshole where he started yelling at a man racial slurs, this man turned out to be 2Pac Shakur, who choked Guerrero unconscionably. He woke up in 2Pac's prison where spend again, most of his life in prison. During this, he was dying and growing old rapidly due to the Mercury and Benjamin Button Disease. In prison he was greeted by Panda Jeans, reunited with Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep. They formed an alliance and created The Cooper Gang to help break out and help Johnny open the Cooper Vault which contained tons of treasure, after succesfuly breaking out of jail and defeating 2Pac, they took the treasure, Guerrero spend most of his money on a spiderman costume that turned out not to look like the picture where he bought it from. He and The Cooper Gang went on to more adventures after this, however as he was dying, he told Cooper where they decided to spend the remaining of his life in California. Death During California, Guerrero was dying as he was aging fast and had the Mercury disease causing both to mix and killing him faster. Cooper made his remaining years memorable, the day of his death which was in January 1, 2017, he and Cooper went to New York to kill Fils aim which was Guerrero's first mission that never got completed. As they traveled there, they found his father, Vito in the sidewalk collecting collecting trash to support his new family. When Guerrero saw the new family, he got out and shot the family dead. Shooting Vito in the leg, Mark beat the shit out of Vito with the will he had and shot him dead. Going more to New York, Guerrero explained his backstory with Vito to Cooper. As they went to New York, they go into a fancy dance where Cooper tried to get Mark a date so he can have a girl to live with him for the remaining of his life, to complete his life. Guerrero successfully got a girl named Sabrina Spellman. In this dance, they found Reggie, where he and Mark made contact with each other, Reggie pulls out his gun and starts shooting at Mark but he does the same which ends in a gun duel, however after Reggie's many failed attempts, he ends up getting headshotted by Mark. Nintendo Ninjas caught him and chased Cooper and Guerrero, upon escaping they where surrounded where they had to fight their way out of this. They won the battle but Guerrero was shot in his liver, he and Guerrero walked to the hospital where Guerrero stopped him halfway in a park and told him this is where his journey ends. So Cooper puts Mark in a tree, Mark tells Johnny how happy he is during this day, he met a girl that he loved, he killed 2 of the men who caused his misery and spend his last minutes with his partner in crime. Mark then told Johnny to go as he will distract him from the nintendo ninjas, where Mark shot 3 in the head and kept walking to a cold wintery forest, where he sees a blue-ish glowing light. He checks to see as he faces towards the camera before the screen turns white as he takes his last breath. The Cooper Gang had a memorial of him for being one of the founding members of The Cooper Gang. What he saw in the forest still remains a mystery til this day, however in Season 6's penultimate episode "I'm just gonna go for a walk" where Steven Chilton discovers the same blue light as Mark. However just like him, it is unknown what it is. Thought theories have raised that it is the blue screen of death. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters